Punishment
by Srija
Summary: A comedy story on duo...plz read & review...thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:HI GUYZ….YE MERI PUNISHMENT STORY HAI…..JO PUNISHMENT MUSE MERI DOST DIVINE21 NE DIYA HAI….**

 **A COMEDY FIC ON DUO….HOPE U WIL LYK IT DEAR…..OTHERS ALSO PLZ ENJOY..**

 **Here we go….**

He was sitting angrily…..obviously there is a very serious reason for his anger…..how can his buddy do this?yes this is true that he didn't completed the file work properly…..but it doesn't mean tht his buddy will directly pass that news to ACP Sir!nd the main fact is thre is no fault of him…..if he doesn't like file works why will he waste his precious times in this?-according to DAYA's theory….

Where as Abhijeet was smiling from corner…..thinking…"har roz tu muzse kaam karwata h…..aur mai apna kaam complt nahi kar pata….aur sir muse dattehai….aj bazi hi palat gaya…..hahahaa…"

He controlled his laughter when he got a fire glance from Daya…..Daya thought.."thik hai…dikhata hu tumhe….muzse panga?"

ACP sir came….nd declared…"chalo abhi kaam lipta ke sab ghar chalo…kal subha tym p ajana….aur haaa Daya….no late arrival…nd file pura ho jana chaye….got this?"

Daya:yes sir!

That night passed…

The morning came with a new ray of hope….

Abhi went to prepare breakfast….before this he checked Daya…..but the room was empty-!

Abhi:are ye larka subha subha kidhar gayab ho gaya?dekhta hu….-

He started finding Daya evrywhre….but found him nowhere…called him but no ans..

Abhi:kaamal hai!jiska ankh nahi khula 8 se pehle…wo gayab wo bhi 7 baje!mamla gadbad hai boss….chlo office k liye ready ho jata hu….

He got ready & moved towards beaurue….but when he started car….he couldn't drive!petrol was filled…..engine was ok….then what happened…..

He moved backside & saw a scene which made him stuck!a big rope was connected to the back of car to the tree behind…

Abhi:ye Daya pagal h ya kuch aur?stupidity ka had hota h…

Anyways somehow he reached beaurue….but wow!the whole office was dark….not a single person was there….whats the matter?

Abhi:aj ye sab kya ho rahaa h mere sath?sblog gaye kahan?sir ko phone karta hu…..

He called ACP….but none picked up….the ring was heard inside the beaurue…

Abhi:bell yehi se araha h…..to phir….hua kya h yaar!

Meanwhile they heard a footsteps & saw all coming…..

Acp:are Abhijeet….agaye tum?

Daya:are boss!gud mg yaar…

Abhi:Sir…aplog the kahan?

Acp:are kuch nahi bs idhar jo naya café khula h…wohi gaya tha….

Daya:haa boss…kya tasty khana h yaar!oh ha..ye lo tumhra card…sblog bht khush hue…

Abhi:aain?

Acp(pat his back):haa Abhijeet..but we missed u a lot…apna dhyan rakha karo….aise food poison ho gaaya tumhe…nahi to tum bhi ja sakte the humare sath…

Abhi(shock):foo…foo…

Daya:are ye foo foo kya kar rahe ho yaar?maine bata diya sabko ki ye new case solve hone k khushi me tum hume breakfast ka treat diye ho…..aur apna card bhi muse dia..

Abhi:treat?

Freddy:thnk u sir…

Shreya:thnks a lot sir…apka dil kitna bada h….

All moved to inside…while Abhi stood spellbound….nd saw his buddy smiling naughtily…..

 **A/N:GUYZ….AJ MAI BHT TIRED HU…..SO NEED TO TAKE REST….PHIR KAL SCHOOL!**

 **SORRY MY FRIEND…DEADLINE SE PEHLE STORY TO DEDIA…BUT CANT FINISH..NEED TO THINK MORE…PLZ WAIT TILL THEN…WILL BE BACK SOON!**

 **PLZ REVIEW …THNKS!SRIJA.**


	2. Chapter 2

After that shock Abhijeet well ubderstood that Daya is taking badla...but he was also not a person to leave...

Abhi(smile):bohot achi bat h...tum logone kha liya...Im so happy...parrrrr...ek aur taklif uthana pdhega ap sabko...

Purvi:konsi tklif sir?

Abhi(looking at his friend):wo actually Daya chahta h k aj raat wo tum sabko apne hathon se kuch banake khilaye...

Daya was dumbstuck...his mouth was open in the currnt jhtka...

Abhi:are Daya...aise mat sharmao...tum itne dil se chahte ho to maine bol diya...kyu maine galat kiya?what say evryone?

Freddy:nhi nhi sir...ap humesha k tarah aj bhi right ho...Daya sir humko pyar se khilayenge...hum zarur ayenge...

Abhi smiled...thank u Freddy...tumlog itnaaa pyar krte ho mere bhai se...par Daya tumhara dusta khwaish bhi m pura krunga...

Daya(murmur):aur kch baki rkha tmne...

Purvi:kch kaha sir apne?

Daya:aaa...nhi to...

Abhi:Daya current case ka pura file m aj hi finish krunga aur hum sab sath m hi jynge ghar...tum jaldi jake bana lo apna man pasand dishes...

Daya(murmur):tumhare sar ka manchurian...huh...

Abhi:khush?

Daya nodded forcfully...

Acp:good planning...Daya tum 4 baje chle jana...hmm?

Daya nodded...n everybdy got into work...

Daya(biting his finger):kaha phasa diya tumne bhagwan?itna jalim koi ho bhi sakta h kya...ase kase...m chla use saza dene aur idhr isne to meri waat lga di...

At afternoon:

Acp:Daya jao ab tum..  
Kam hoga bht...

Daya:sir...mai...wo...

Acp:mai wo mat kro...aur tensn mat lo...hum sab baki kam dkh lenge..wase hi aj koi case nh aya...

Daya(thinking):uhhhhh kya karu mai...

Acp:Daya...kya hua...niklo ab...

Daya:ok sir...

While on door he looked at Abhi...bit his lips...nd Abhi smiled mischevsly..."muse phasa raha tha..."

And at the same time Daya's mind stucked...  
Thought.."dimag k batti jal gayi...chl Daya..."

He moved in hurry...

8 pm:

The door bell rang...and the one who opened the door was looking like a trained cheif...

He welcomed all with a smile..."welcome evrybdy.."

Evryone has a pretty happiness attire...all the faces were tired but still there was sooth...

They entered and looked amazed..the table was served with yummy items...

Daya:toh...sablog fresh ho jaiye thodi...phir lets have the dinner...

The person who was looking all wth surprised eyes was Abhi...Daya had a smile on his face..

Abhi(thinks):chkkr kya h yaar...isne sab bana lia...hotel se to nh liya?par...lgta to nhi...

Meantime evryone got ready...and reached to dinner table...

Daya started serving...there was Rice...Chilli Chicken..Matar paneer...Aloo tikka...Salad...paratha...Mutton korma...

All started eating...

Freddy:are sir...ye to maa k hath ke khana jaisa hai bilkul...kamal krdia apne...

Acp:ha bhai...maan gaye tumko Daya...wase Abhijeet Daya tumlog bhi ayo na..

Abhi:hum bad me kha lenge...aplog khaiye na...kuch lagega sir apko..

Acp:areee nh nh...

Shreya:sir sachi apne itna delicious dishes prepare kiye h na...awsmmmm

Daya smiled...thank u...

After dinner...

Acp:ab tum dono kha kr so jao..kal subha jaldi pouch jana...ok?

They nodded and evryone bid a good bye to them...

Daya sat on sofa...n he was looking tired...Abhi too sat beside him...both looked at each other...and bursted in laughter...

Abhi was the one who stopped first...Daya was gasping...

Abhi:ek bat bata...ye asambhab sambhab kaise hua

Daya(collar utha ke):impossible ye labz Daya k dictionary m nh milega boss...

Abhi:hmmhmm..phr bhi...raaz to bata...

Daya:kch raaz ko raaz hi rehne do na...

Abhi(stern):Daya

Daya:kch nhi...bs ghar aya...aur jakar neighbour m Neha bhabi ko kaha k bhabi plz madad krdo...unke maa bhi ayi hui hai...undono ne meri problm solve krdiya...(smile)

Abhi:Daya!sachi yaar...maan gaya aj tujhe...

Daya:aahhaa...chlo boss kha lo ab..badi tez bhuk lga h...

He nodded and Daya came with paratha and paneer tikka...

Abhi:Daya ye Paneer tikka to nh tha na..

Daya(smile):actually boss sirf ye do paratha aur paneer hi maine banaya...tumhare liye

Abhi(amazed):par kyu?

Daya(easily):kyuki tum khas ho bht...

Abhi felt his world completed...this was very silly thing but it was lot for him...sometimes we find happiness in very small things...and sometimes short things also hurt us...

Daya:yaar..kha lo...thanda ho rha h...

Abhi nodded...he has a pearl drop of tear in his eyes..

Daya(shock):Abhi...kya hua yaar...kch galti hua kya muzse

Abhi nodded in yes and said...itna pyar mat kr yaar...

Daya(sidely hugged him):I should love u more bhai..

Abhi looked at him surprised..."bhai"...he loves this word...

Daya fed him...and he too ate...both went to sleep..

A silly day ended with a sooth...this is life...if there is sadness then obviously there will be a lot of happiness for u waiting somewhere...keep calm and love your loved ones...

A/N:Tkcr...good night...Srija 


End file.
